


Paradox

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Paradox, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: “Agent Scully, I regret to inform you that I doubt we will be the recipients of a lot of gratitude.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S1  
> A/N: For @campaignofmisinformation.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

_“The universal aptitude for ineptitude makes any human accomplishment an incredible miracle.”_ \- Stapp’s ironical paradox

Scully had never heard of Colonel John Stapp or his paradox until she was assigned to the X-Files, but Mulder loves to cite it, especially with regard to their colleagues. Sometimes it does seem as if they exist as a unit to be deployed to clean up after the fumbling efforts of the rest of the Bureau.

“A miracle, Scully,” Mulder murmured to her as they flipped through the details of the latest case. She turned the pages as he leaned over her shoulder.

“Only if you rank this as a human accomplishment,” she said back, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not certain it deserves that level of recognition. This is shoddy, Mulder.”

“What do you expect?” he breathed. “Aside from the broader jurisdiction, half of these guys are just cops who knew somebody.”

“So cynical,” she said, lifting the series of photographs of the crime scene. 

“Just a seasoned judge of the aptitude for ineptitude,” he told her. “I only get to see it on these cases now. My partner’s actually pretty competent.”

“I wish I could say the same,” she teased. 

“Touché,” he said. “What do you think, should we go solve their case for them?”

“Do you think they’ll buy us lunch?” she joked. 

“Agent Scully, I regret to inform you that I doubt we will be the recipients of a lot of gratitude,” Mulder said solemnly. “But I’ll buy you lunch if it will assuage your disappointment in our coworkers’ generosity of spirit.”

“Agent Mulder, I accept,” she said, and closed the folder.


End file.
